A personal digital assistant (PDA) is a handheld device that combines computing with other features, such as telephone and/or networking connections. Many PDAs are used as personal organizers and include calendars, e-mail systems, and word processors. Input is typically entered into a PDA via a stylus, rather than through a keyboard or mouse. A stylus is a “pen-like” object that is used to write data on a screen, such as a digital tablet. The stylus has an electronic head that is used to touch the digital tablet, which contains electronics that enable it to detect movement of the stylus and translate the movements into digital signals for the computer.
Some PDAs incorporate handwriting recognition features that enable users to “handwrite” data onto the screen using the stylus. However, conventional handwriting recognition systems sometimes misinterpret written data, which requires users to carefully review and correct written data.
PDAs have become very popular and are increasingly being used by a wide spectrum of people. Unfortunately, these small devices have limited memory, a small display, and operate at slow speeds. Additionally the use of a stylus to enter data prevents some disabled persons from using PDAs.
Thus, there is a need in the art for an improved technique of inputting data into a device with limited resources.